MarioArmed and DangerousDESTROY!
by Erentei Lord of Insanity
Summary: So, what happens when one very irritated gamer decides to deal with his temper by writing? Prepare to find out.


Mario and Armed and Dangerous lay waste to Isle Delfino!

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF DYING ALL THE TIME!"

Q9 sweatdropped despite the fact he was a robot and robots don't have sweat glands.

"Well, I suppose that's the reason you came to Armed and Dangerous, Inc."Q9 said in an impeccable British accent to the irate Italian plumber sitting in front of him..

"Listen, and listen hard robot, because I'm only going to say this once. I came to Isle Delfino with expectations of relaxation, hot ,(Mario blushes at this point) _love_ with my wife , and above all else,

seafood.

BUT THE SECOND I GET HERE, THE POLICE FRAME ME FOR THAT BRAT BABY BOWSER'S ACTIONS AND TELL ME TO CLEAN THE ISLAND! I was perfectly fine with this until they started with the asinine so-called "secrets.". This is my proposition.. You arm me with the best you have, come with me, and generally raze Delfino to the ground. As payment, you will receive FLUDD, the water pump.

Q9 put his hand to his metal chin.

"You mean we get paid to destroy! Happy Pie!

One Hour Later in the place of getting weapons . . . .

"Okay here's a Cyclops sniper rifle for the mole here's a Cyclops sniper rifle for the plumber here's a sniper rifle for the guy with two glass eyes here's a–"

The mole cut in saying " Just give them the stupid things and get going already!"

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" Q9 answered irritably.

"Alright. R.Y.N.O.s all around, Vindaloo rocker launchers all around, Shark Guns all around, Guy Fawkes Traitor Bombs all around, World's Smallest Black Holes all around, topsy-turvy bombs all around, and any thing else you can grab.

Mario grabbed a minigun and grinned.

Q9 put a taser in his bag.

The main character went over to a Gagetron vendor and bought everything they had.

The mole picked up a large box marked DYNAMITE.

The guy with two glass eyes felt around and picked up a shotgun.

Ratchet walked in and said "Hi, guys!"

Everyone stared.

"Who better to help destroy than Mr. Destruction himself, Ratchet!"

Everyone groaned and Q9 said "Fine, you can come, but you have to go get Clank, Jak, Daxter, and as many weapons as you can carry.

One hour later. . . . .

The small group was in a small box labeled DESTRUCTION. Everyone was carrying a different weapon and grinning.

"Ok, here's the plan. Every time I succeed in escaping the damned island I have to start the game over, so we'll all stick together and destroy whatever looks at us funny. Remember, these aren't your everyday opponents. Leave the Piantas, leave the shell people, collect Shine Sprites, and if you find Baby Bowser, bring him to me and I'll pay you well in coins. Now, keep collateral damage to a minimum but raze the police station, and if you see Shigeru Miamoto everyone come to his location and we'll scare him out of his wits. This ain't Scotland and you kill only what is seriously in need of killing."

The group of unstable video game personalities blew open the box and stood on the floor of the cargo bay as the plane landed. The mess/creature was there, as were the piantas.

The group walked over, cocked their respective weapons, and waited. Right on schedule, the hokey battle music started and the group attacked.

Ratchet unloaded his R.Y.N.O. into the critter. Mario blasted away at it with the minigun. Q9 attacked with the Taser.

Clank, Jak, and Daxter all sweatdropped.

"um, guys, it's kind of dead now. It's been dead since Mario unloaded his minigun into it."

The piantas all stared.

All piantas: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The piantas ran for their miserable lives.

The group landed on the pianta statue and surveyed the area.

Ratchet, Jak, and Q9 sniggered.

Ratchet ,Jak, and Q9: "THIS WAS GIVING YOU PROBLEMS!"

"Rub it in why don't you. The level hub is easy. Oh, and you might want to jump off."

The statue started to sink into the large puddle of goo surrounding it.

Yaayy! Cliffies! Well I want 5 reviews. I will accept anonymous ones…NO FLAMES! Or I'll send a virus that invites your mother in-law to your house every weekend till you apologize! MWUAHAHAHAHA ! R&R, later!


End file.
